<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ten minutes by amybri2002</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701110">ten minutes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002'>amybri2002</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>pride month!!! [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, murder mentioned (jokingly), pool date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan’s boyfriends, Janus and Remus, drag him out to a pool. This is not something that Logan wants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>pride month!!! [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ten minutes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>day thirteen!!! today’s prompt was ‘fun in the sun’ and once again i am projecting onto logan haha, i hope y’all enjoy this ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan sat at the side of the pool, reading a book as usual. His boyfriends had dragged him out to the local pool, since it was summer and he apparently needed to get out more, get some sun. Logan didn't really understand the appeal of swimming or sitting the sun - all it did was get him wet or sunburnt respectively, neither of which he particularly cared for. But, his boyfriends had both thought this would be good for him, and of course he'd never refuse an offer to hang out with the two of them, even if he wasn't exactly talking to them as they were both in the pool and he was sat safely on the side. In all honestly, Logan was quite happy to be alone with his book - being outside was nice in a way, peaceful almost.</p>
<p>That was, until Janus climbed out the pool and came to sit besides him, his hair stuck to his forehead and skin almost sparking in the sunlight. Logan tried his best to remain calm upon seeing his boyfriend shirtless - it wasn't as if this was the <em>first</em> time he'd seen him shirtless, but he'd never seen him get out of a pool before. Logan shuffled a little away from Janus, further under the shade, and cleared his throat. </p>
<p>"If you touch me whilst you're wet, I will not hesitate to kill you," he said, slowly placing his book down.</p>
<p>Janus smirked. "You don't have the guts to kill me."</p>
<p>"Says who?"</p>
<p>"Logan, you won't even kill a <em>spider</em>."</p>
<p>"Spiders are very valuable to our ecosystem, Janus," Logan argued, "and they don't do anything to harm us. Do you <em>want</em> the house to be filled with flies?" </p>
<p>Janus just continued to smile, fondly. "You should come in the pool," he said, changing the conversation.</p>
<p>Logan grimaced. "No thank you."</p>
<p>"Why not?"</p>
<p>"Firstly, I'm not a massive fan of getting wet," he began. "Secondly, public pools are <em>incredibly</em> unhygienic. Thirdly, I know for a <em>fact</em> that Remus will immediately splash me in the face and I do not care for that at all. Fourthly-"</p>
<p>"Okay, okay." Janus sighed. "Just for fifteen minutes. It seems a waste if you come here and don't even go for a little swim."</p>
<p>"I'm quite happy sat reading in the shade," Logan said. "Honestly, it's worth me coming here just to see you two having fun."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but we want <em>you</em> to have fun as well."</p>
<p>Logan sighed. "You're not going to drop this, are you?"</p>
<p>"Nope."</p>
<p>He stared at Janus for a moment longer, in consideration. </p>
<p>"You can keep your shirt on, if you want," Janus said. "I promise not to splash you. I'm sure Remus can control himself enough for me to explain to him that you don't want to be splashed."</p>
<p>Logan drummed his fingers on his legs. "Alright. I'll give you ten minutes."</p>
<p>"Fifteen?"</p>
<p>"Ten," he reiterated. </p>
<p>"Alright, fine. Ten." </p>
<p>Janus grinned. The two stood up and made their way to the side of the pool, Janus getting straight in but Logan starting by just sitting on the edge, his feet only just in the cold, cold water. He stared down, noticing a few pieces of grass and dead bugs floating around - gross. He also glanced around at the amount of kids swimming around, not exactly the cleanest of people either. But he'd already made his decision, and he didn't want to disappoint either of his boyfriends.</p>
<p>"C'mon, Logan!" Janus called, from a few metres into the pool. "Just jump in!"</p>
<p>Logan groaned. This was not what he'd been wanting to do with his weekend. Taking in a deep breath, he slowly lowered himself into the pool, cringing again at the cold water. He feet touched the ground, the water going up to his waist - Logan was taller than both of his boyfriends, with the water at Janus neck and Remus' armpits, although he imagined both of them were sunk a little further into the water whilst he was stood up straight. He slowly waded his way towards them, arms up in the air and refusing to touch the water. He could do this. Just ten minutes, then he could dry off his legs and get back to reading.</p>
<p>He felt someone collide against him and he stumbled down into the water with a splash, head going underneath the water for a terrifying second. He reemerged from the water, gasping for air, and noticed Remus latched onto his side, a manic grin across his face. "Logan!"</p>
<p>Logan pushed himself away from Remus, trying to recompose himself. The water was now up to his shoulders, as he now crouched rather than stood straight, and his hair was soaking wet. Everything was blurry - he'd left his glasses at the side, and could now barely make out Remus' face just centimetres in front of his. Well, this was just <em>perfect</em>.</p>
<p>"Remus, I'm going to murder you," Logan said, monotonously. </p>
<p>"You'll have to catch me first!" Remus retorted, grinning widely and swimming away.</p>
<p>Logan swam to catch up with him, tackling him into the water as well, a taste of his own medicine. Remus didn't seem angry or annoyed - he was giggling, playing, splashing Logan. And Logan was splashing back. Janus joined the fight, all three soon exploding into a fit of giggles, and eventually hugs and kisses in the water, playing games and racing and perhaps having a little more fun than Logan had expected.</p>
<p>And maybe Logan stayed in a <em>little</em> longer than ten minutes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>